


Babies!!!

by Semi_problematic



Series: Crack [15]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "She's gonna be a queen some day."





	Babies!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philukas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philukas/gifts).



> This is 4 u ratta

Phildaddy put the peen in lucas butt!!! 

"Philllll!1!1!1!1!" Lucas moaned. "HARDER!!!!!" 

Phildaddy listened, shooting his seed deep into Lukas' body!!! 

Lukas felt the seed shoot up his throat and out of his mouth. "IMPREGNATE ME YOU COWARD."

~ 9 Months Later ~ 

Lukas screeched as he birthed the babby. The babby shot outta the booty and Phildaddy caught it, biting the umbilical cord. 

Lukas smiled as Phildaddy carried the baby over. "She's beautiful."

"She's gonna be a queen some day." Philip smiled. "What should we name her?"

"Kayla." Lukas smiled before licking the baby clean.


End file.
